


Birthday lucky bag – Lucky birthday bag

by Purrfect_timing



Series: Marry now, love later (+ Extras) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: Birthdays were meant for celebrations. To be happy and celebrate the birth of the birthday boy. When Kakashi learns what birthdays mean for Naruto, he doubles his efforts to plan a perfect birthday.





	Birthday lucky bag – Lucky birthday bag

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Birthday lucky bag – Lucky birthday bag.**

Kakashi had a problem. An increasingly pressing problem. Because Naruto’s birthday was in a few days and he still did not know what to get. To buy. To make. To prepare. Basically, he did not know what to _do_.

For Naruto’s present had been – objectively speaking – perfect. So how to follow up something perfect but with perfection? Naruto’s presentations as the sixth Hokage was still nearing (one and a half year away but the preparations for such an event were taxing and had to be planned beforehand). As per Naruto’s word, Kakashi had not embarked on another mission, having had a good time to redefine the word ‘troublesome’ for Shikamaru as he had explained to the newly appointed adviser the dos and don’ts of political communication.

They had decided to wait with the pregnancy until after Naruto’s birthday. They wanted to get to know the mothers first. Best postpone until the flood of presents for the hero of the Fourth Ninja War ceased. About what was he pondering again? Oh right. A present for his husband who accidentally was also said hero and soon to be inaugurated Hokage. Weird that it took so long to come up with an idea…

Kakashi sighed for the up-tenth time. Since they had returned from their vacation, he had tried to find a present. Coming up with literally nothing. So resorted to asking Naruto’s friends.

Choji usually gave a month worth of ramen instant cups. Fair enough. For Ino it were potted plants. Easy enough, too. Shikamaru gave gift cards as expected. Tenten and Lee usually teamed up for weapons and training utensils – useful. Kiba revealed to Kakashi that he taught Naruto to understand dogs as a present. Something Kakashi looked forward to. Shino’s insects pollinated Naruto’s flowers once a year as a present and Hinata had prepared Naruto’s favorite cake as a present. Sai _wanted_ to give Naruto a book about sex positions for ninja but Kakashi found and accidentally destroyed it. The former root member settled for offering to paint Naruto once in office. Sasuke came for an all out spar...which was the best he could come up with, Kakashi supposed.

Sakura laughed at him. “As long as you give him something, Naruto will be happy.”

“What are you planning to do?”

“I will invite him to an ‘All he can eat’ at Ichiraku Ramen.” Another good gift. Kakashi visited Sakura in hospital watching her look over and sign different papers. “But I meant it, Kakashi-sensei. You can get him anything. He will be happy.”

“How can you be so sure?”

A sad smile was his response. Followed by a mumbled: “He’s just happy, we thought about him.”

‘ _He’s happy, we haven’t forgotten him._ ’

‘ _He’s happy somebody care_ _s_ _enough._ ’

‘ _He’s happy nobody hits him._ ’

Naruto was just happy that nothing bad would happen on his birthday.

Sakura promised Kakashi, his cursing fit would not be retraced to him.

This was not about a present anymore. It was not even about Naruto’s birthday. No, technically it was but it was not about this specific birthday. This was about making Naruto feel so loved he was getting sick of it. And it was Kakashi’s job to make it happen. Yes, that did not up the pressure at all.

 

“Kakashi?” Naruto shouted from their bedroom. “Why did I wake up with Yukio on top of me?”

Kakashi entered with a tray the bedroom. “Because he wanted to wake you up, Naruto-kun.” The pup jumped off the bed, danced around Kakashi’s legs and jumped back on Naruto. The jounin set the tray at the bedside table, pushed Yukio off of Naruto to take his place (to which Naruto laughed). He picked up the bowl of ramen he had prepared for breakfast, gathered some noodles with the chopsticks already in the bowl and shoved them into Naruto’s face.

“Kashi, what are you doing?” Naruto took the bite reluctantly.

“I’m feeding you. It’s your birthday.” He had practiced that sentence many time just to avoid blushing saying it.

“Sooo...you will help me eating ramen like I normally do?” Kakashi pictured the messy way, Naruto normally ate at Ichiraku. It had become better – less salvia and less soup everywhere – but it had not become exactly...civil. The more disgusted Kakashi became imagining how to feed Naruto, his husband’s grin grew wider and wider. “I thought so.” Naruto took the bowl and fed Kakashi some of it. He then put the bowl aside, pushed Kakashi to the mattress to kiss him. When Naruto broke the kiss to breath, he chuckled. “I love when you make ramen.” He leaned in to lick his lips. “It always tastes so good.”

Kakashi was aware how sensitive he always reacted to Naruto’s advances. Normally he would not mind and indulge. Today, they had things to do...so, why was he not stopping Naruto when he fed Kakashi more ramen and ‘accidentally’ drops of soup were running down his chest for Naruto to catch? With his mouth? Yukio had already fled. Everyone was used to him being late. Additionally, Naruto obviously wanted to begin his birthday like this. Kakashi arched towards Naruto.

 

His ashamed looking reflection stared back at him. It was not morning in like 7AM it was noon in like 1PM. Stupid libido.

“You were gone all of the sudden.” Naruto’s arms sneaked around his waist. Light blue eyes met his in the mirror. They shone brightly and happily. It made Kakashi feel a little better about the whole situation.

“I had to clean up.” If he did not stop now, they would spend the whole day in bed. “You should, too. It’s such a nice day outside.”

Naruto broke the eye contact in favor of nuzzling Kakashi’s neck. “What did you have in mind?”

‘ _Lunch date is over now,_ _the walk on memory lane showing Naruto all his and_ _my_ _favorite places from their childhood? Nope,_ _too weird after sex_ _._ ’

“What would you like to do, Naruto?”

“Stay in?”

“Except that.” ‘ _Genius, make it even more obvious._ ’

“Okay?”

“Anything but that, alright? I don’t like the idea of you spending your birthday inside.”

“But I would be spending it with you.” Light blue eyes leered at him.

“Please? Let this old man rest.”

“I remember that weekend after a mission...”

“Stop.” He had been out of control. For two days. He was not proud of it. Only a little.

“Just saying you’re not old.” Naruto smiled at him. Removed his arms and moved towards the shower. “Let’s go swimming! There is that pond one training ground 18? We could modify a privacy seal so it creates a gen-jutsu around us?”

“Alright. You get ready and I will make that seal.” Kakashi kissed Naruto lightly and fled to the bathroom before Naruto could drag him into the shower. He heard laughter following him. Stupid libido.

 

Stupid libido. Stupid, stupid libido! He was almost hitting forty. He SHOULD NOT have a hormonal episode which killed his rational thinking. Except he had! They had been married for seven months, together for four and sexually active for three (and a half). Actually penetrating each other for one and half a month (Not that Kakashi kept record. He should come up with a better name than ‘penetrating each other’…).

Should that not be enough to cool his desire down? Not in a losing interest kind of way. More in a reassured, ‘we belong together even though we don’t have sex’ kind of way.

“Are you alright, Kashi?” A half naked and dripping wet Naruto emerged from the water. Droplets of water were running down from his hair, chest – basically everywhere Kakashi could touch but was not. He swallowed the groan.

“Perfectly fine.” He bit out.

“That’s good.” Kakashi did notice the mischief in his husband’s eyes too late. “So it’s my birthday.”

“Yes.”

“Can I make a wish?” Now, Naruto was trying to drive him crazy. Tanned hands raked through blonde hair, showering the body with excess of lake water.

“Depends.” Kakashi was only half listening.

“Okay. So I really want to pull a prank on baa-chan. But she knows me too well.” The hands moved to the chest, trying to get rid of the drops but only smearing them over chest and abdomen.

“Hn.”

“But I thought if you could help me come up with a plan…”

 

So. Kakashi had developed and executed currently a plan to prank the current Hokage. Just to avoid Naruto’s sex appeal. Naruto convinced him to do so using his sex appeal. On his birthday. Which Kakashi had planned on celebrating as the most sickening romantic, cheerful and happy day of Naruto’s life. Instead he had agreed to participate in a childish act which just as easily could result into the murder of his husband. Yes. That sounded about right. Next to him said … he could not even think _demon_. He was a succubus. Nothing could convince Kakashi otherwise. A succubus specifically working for him and only working on him. At least he hoped it was only working on him.

Naruto sat next to him cackling in evil joy. It had been a four step plan. Naruto was distracting Tsunade with a mock prank and a Kakashi clone conversed with Iruka – means to create an alibi.

As instructed, Naruto had painted the Hokage monument. In colorful shades of orange. As Tsunade rushed out of her office, to the roof of the tower, Kakashi slipped in. Signaling the anbu who had not followed the Hokage to keep silent. “It’s nothing harmful. Take it as a birthday present: code orange.” (The code for Naruto was pranking) He noticed the hesitation in the anbu’s posture. “You know us. This will not harm her or endanger the village. Stay away from the monument” With a short nod, the anbu dismissed himself. Kakashi had traded the intel for the anbu’s silence on the matter. And the anbu had accepted. Kakashi proceeded with the plan. Working for years with Tsunade and having been dragged to several bars after Jiraiyas death, they had formed some sort of companionship. As a result, he knew where she stored the sake, being the one who usually restocked it for her. He quickly exchanged the bottles with the ones he had filled with water. Afterward, Kakashi took down her picture from the wall. The jounin took a seal and briefly placed it on the picture. He bowed to all the previous Hokage apologetically and hung another picture on which he put the seal. Currently it looked just like Tsunade’s picture but as soon as the seal was released, it would show Tsunade without the coverage of her healing jutsu. Therefore, she would look her age.

Seals normally carried a trace of the creator. This one did as well. But it was a low-level seal, purchasable in one of the shops in the village. This had two consequences. First, it was nearly impossible to trace the seal back to them. Secondly, it was not untraceable. In other words, as soon as Tsunade walked in the room, she would know something was amiss. She herself would find and release the seal. Naruto and Kakashi did not have to be in the neighborhood to be the recipients of her anger.

Leaving the room, the memories of his clone flooded him. Iruka had not realized that he had talked to a clone but had ended the conversation in favor to rush to the monument to scold Naruto. Kakashi quickly followed Iruka. Hopefully it looked like he had been trailing after the teacher the whole time. Phase two was complete.

He watched as Tsunade and Iruka argued with his blond. Kakashi gave his okay. Naruto immediately released the seals. Destroying the still arguing Naruto clone in a huge orange cloud which covered the whole area and its occupants. Kakashi substituted himself with a log. And fled the scene. As soon as the cloud dispersed, they would realize that their clothes had turned orange. Tsunade would know that it was a special tracking aid usually used by the Hyuga-clan or the Uchiha. Normally one would use a small quantity to mark the target with a bright color (like orange). Even if the target used a clone as distraction, in a best case scenario, he would not know he was marked. The tricky part was, one could not get rid of the color easily. It needed to be washed in a special solution. Meaning, everyone who had wanted to be witness of Naruto’s prank would need to wait at least until the early evening so the solution could be prepared. Phase three complete.

Phase four consisted of running as fast as they could. Their safe house was their own home. Being as fierce-fully protected as it was right now. Not that Naruto knew that. Naruto thought they were just stopping there to get some food and then make a run for it.

When they arrived home, Sakura opened the door and threw herself and Naruto in a hug and dragged him into the house. As Naruto gaped at the interior, Sakura leveled a pissed look at Kakashi. Team Kakashi had decorated the whole house while Kakashi and Naruto were away. Instead of the whole day as Kakashi had promised he had been late leaving because of their morning activities. Therefore Team Kakashi did only have a few hours time to prepare everything for Naruto’s birthday party. Which Kakashi had planned but except for the distraction had no task to fulfill. Which in turn meant, Team Kakashi was stressed and pressured in preparing the best birthday party and Kakashi just pulled a prank. But it was still _his idea_.

Additionally to his tardiness (technically it was not his fault), Sakura knew what they had done. What they were doing. Diving into a birthday party for Naruto was the perfect hideout. It was like hiding in an open field. And all around were openly displayed traps that would kill the enemy if he chose to approach. The moment Tsunade barged into their house, the whole scene could go down in either of two ways. Either, she would realize the date, adoring Naruto she would let it slip and probably punish them by confiscating the sake. Kakashi would not mind that. He was not looking forward to drunk adults celebrating in his home. Or Naruto’s friends would intercept whatever she had planned because they had worked hard for this gathering and would not tolerate the birthday boy to suffer. And nothing would lead to Kakashi as an accomplice so he should be safe.

Instead of preparing a cake, they had piled Choji’s present of a month worth of ramen cups in a manner that resembled a cake. Next to it was a chart with the names of the guests, the flavors of the ramen cups and three categories of evaluation. Hinting towards a party game that consisted of one of Naruto’s hobbies. Comparing ramen flavors.

The whole living room was packed with flowers. Cut flowers, potted plants, hanging from the roof, on the floor on a table, chair. Every plant was labeled: Name and meaning and how to take care of it. So they were staying? Ino looked proud of herself. No doubt she had went all the way. On one especially big plant a little note dangled. A gift card for whatever amount of seeds Naruto wanted to buy from the Yamanaka flower shop. Shikamaru, no doubt.

Sai, Tenten and Lee stood next to a collection of different weapons. Next to every weapon was a sign with an instruction how to use and how to train with it. Apparently Sai had painted Tenten for every sign as she demonstrated exactly _how._

Shino, Kiba and Hinata stood beside them. They were holding a giant jar of honey as butterflies flew around them, pollinating the plants. Yukio sat in front of Kiba on top of Akamaru’s head. He looked bathed and brushed. He wore a royal blue bowtie. Cute. Additionally, Hinata presented a book with recipes for beginners. Pans and Pots included.

Sasuke and Sakura stood right in front of Naruto, a mission scroll in hand. Sakura had confided with Kakashi that they had talked Tsunade into letting Team Seven plus Sai and Tenzo embark for an A-rank mission. The mission scroll was just symbolic. It contained Tsunade’s signature and promise that she would give them the perfect mission as soon as she found one.

That reminded Kakashi…They had forgotten to invite Tenzo.

“Guys...” Naruto sobbed. Staring at all of his friends. “Thank you.” With those few words, the celebrations began. At some point, Iruka arrived, angry but composed. As a way of revenge he had picked up Tenzo and revealed to him that _Kakashi_ forgot about him. The whole evening he had to placate a sulking wood style user. In a hurry, but still beautiful, Tenzo had managed to make a wooden portray, depicting both the Hatake and the Uzumaki crest. Naruto immediately grabbed it and ran towards the study. The bedroom was already occupied by the Konohagakure emblem. Soon the party spread towards the study so everyone could see how the Uzumaki-Hatake crest was now donning over the study’s couch.

Naruto was talking to Shikamaru, gesturing towards Kakashi’s books about tactics. He had plenty of them. Shikamaru eyed some of them, interested. Kakashi would have to give him one by the end of the evening…

His husband had started to throw him curious looks. Kakashi had made himself comfortable in the back of the room. Only moving when Naruto was leaving the room. Following. As this birthday was about Naruto, the guests consisted of his peers and friends. While Kakashi was comfortable around Team Kakashi, Tenzo still sulked, Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared somewhere he did not want to know where and Sai was engaged in a conversation with Ino. Shikamaru had started reading, Kiba occupied Yukio and vice versa. The rest...well. Kakashi had to admit, he was a little lost but it was worth it. Naruto was surrounded by people who loved him and – although it had not gone the way he planned – the whole day was a success.

In retrospect, it had been stupid anything would go as planned. Naruto would not allow it. So why did he think, Naruto would be content with his friends when he saw Kakashi all alone. ‘ _Alone and happy.’_ He thought as he watched Naruto’s glance turn into a mischievous grin.

The genin dragged him towards the ramen cups. And made Kakashi to the first participant of this game. And like that, Naruto forced everyone to taste every single flavor available and grade them. Kakashi did not particular like or dislike any of them. In his opinion they all tasted too salty. But he engaged in the game dutifully. It took them a while to finish the cups. After Naruto had gathered everyone’s evaluation and commented on the overall table, somehow the party ended. Team Kakashi promised to come back the next day to help clean up and everyone departed. Interesting. Naruto had just dismissed them without them noticing.

Later, when the couple was in bed and ready to go to sleep, Naruto cuddled up to Kakashi. “Thank you.” He murmured into Kakashi’s neck, kissing the skin there.

He smiled. “My pleasure.”

Naruto laughed. “Indeed.”

It did not end in sex. It did not always have to. The soft lips on his own were enough. The leisure touching of tongues was sweet. The way their bodies curled around each other when they fell asleep was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was more challenging than anticipated. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (Happy birthday, Naruto!)


End file.
